Fluid technology is a technology that detects and manipulates micro-volume fluid, as well as a method applying to structure analysis and control of a biological and chemical fluid system. The applications that microfluidic technology has realized and the potential applications include disease diagnosis, life science research, and biology and/or chemistry sensor development.
Polymeric microfluidic structure includes a substrate and diaphragms. In the structure of polymeric microfluidic, there may be various structures on the substrates, e.g. microfluidic channels or paths, through-holes, as well as various vessels. The combination of the substrate and the diaphragms may constitute a valve structure. The diaphragm will be deformed by being applied by force, thereby actuating the liquid to flow by the valve, hence forming a pump structure. The pump structure is coupled to the valve structure by external power and thus as a driving device for the liquid flowed within the microfluidic chip. According to the application requirements, the microfluidic chip is individually designed so as to realize efficient sample detection. “Microfluidic-controlled chip” is a microfluidic chip employing certain control manner. The polymeric microfluid is made of organic polymer, including rigid polymethylmethacrylate (PMMA), acrylonitrile-butadiene-styrene (ABS) and polystyrene (PS) etc.
The polymeric microfluidic structure characterizes in “micro”, that is, micro overall structure, micro amount of used sample, micro used reagent volume, and micro fluid flow on the chip. Therefore, in order to obtain the precision and stability of the application target, it requires the high precision of the microfluidic control.
At present, the main problem of the microfluidic chip in the application is that the residual droplet will occur and adhere to the inner wall of the vessel during the outflow of the liquid from the vessel. Such residual, though small in amount, will produce a relative residual amount ratio to the microfluid which cannot be neglected. The residual liquid is the main factor that hinders the application of polymeric Microfluid.
As to the existing polymeric microfluidic chip with its vessel 101 shown in FIG. 3, after the solution is pumped out from the vessel, some adherent droplets will be left on the inner wall of the vessel, even though the inner wall of the vessel adopts the shape of an arc angle. Residual liquid will affect the detection result since it will produce error due to the decrease of the solution amount. In addition, when the vessel is reused, and other solution will be pumped into the vessel, resulting in contamination and thus affecting the normal reaction.